Butterfly Kiss
by lhflowers2
Summary: She never understood why her life couldn't be easier...but to her the happiness of the moments she shared with him was worth all the problems life decided to throw her way. ChoujixOC cuz he needs more love


"Reina-oneesan! How much longer do I have to stay like this?"

Reina looked at her younger brother's face and had to suppress a laugh. He was obviously unhappy and quite embarrassed at his current situation, but Reina wasn't going to let up.

There the young boy stood in a split...one foot on the ground, the other pointed towards the sky, his legs pushed flat against the trunk of the tree. He was leaned back in an arch, both hands flat on the ground behind him. He was casting his sister the harshest glare he could muster. He wanted to look intimidating, instead the disheveled 12 year old just looked hilarious.

"Just keep going Rei-kun. I'll tell you when you can stop."

Reina smiled...and Rei grumbled.

"Reina-oneesan! This hurts!"

Reina turned her attention to her 6 year old sister. She was at another tree, copying Rei. Tears were dripping down the little girl's face and her limbs shook.

Reina chuckled and walked over to her. She always tried too hard.

"Come on Mimiko-chan, you don't have to practice like this yet. Just do your normal stretches, alright? All done with backbend splits."

Reina grabbed Mimiko under the arms and pulled her away from the tree, setting her straight onto her feet.

Rei saw that as an oppurtunity and was about the stand back normal when Reina pointed a finger in his direction.

"Not you, Rei-kun! You stay like that till I say so!"

"That's not fair!" both children screamed out in unison.

Reina let out an exasperated sigh. Those two just never listened.

Mimiko pouted and started crying again. "I wanna practice like Rei-oniisan! How come only he gets to practice good?"

"Yeah! How come I'm the only one that has to do this? I look like a weirdo! As weird as that green jumpsuit kid that hangs around Neji-san!" Rei's face was turning red and he furrowed his brow.

Reina suddenly imagined Rei dressed in that hideous green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers and couldn't help but burst out in a fit of laughter.

Casting a look at her brother's glaring face she quickly regained her composure and smiled at him. "No worries, Rei-kun. I don't think you've reached that weirdness level... yet."

"Yeah...well...even if I was that weird at least I'd still be a

ninja!" Rei angrily spat in response. Reina's eyes lowered and Mimiko gasped, turning to look at Rei.

"You can stop now...training's done..." Reina said quietly.

Rei stood back up normal and dusted himself off, stretching forward a little bit. He finally looked back at his older sister's frowning face and he walked over to her.

"Rei-oniisan, you baka!" Mimiko cursed under her breath, wrapping her little arms around her sister.

"Sorry oneesan..." He said quietly, regretting his words. "I didn't really mean it like that."

Reina took a deep breath and smiled at him, ruffling his messy black hair a bit.

"It's fine. You're right...no matter how weird you look, if our a ninja you're still something great...and you are, Rei. You just have to work hard and you'll make something great of yourself. You have the potential to be the best out of all of us." she said, tapping the tip of his nose gently.

Rei's cheeks turned pink and Reina pulled him in for a half hug. Mimiko held her tighter and she looked at her little sister's pouting face.

"What about me, Oneesan? I wanna be the best!"

Reina laughed and smiled at her.

"You'll be great too, Mimiko-chan. I'll make sure you're better than I ever was."

The little girl's face broke out into a wide smile. Being as good as her sister once was was her goal. The remark that she could surpass her excited Mimiko.

"Why don't we head back to the restaurant now? Kazu-oniisan is probably working alone by now. You should help him out. Hurry up and head over. I'm just gonna take my break and I'll be home later, alright?" Reina said, gently leading her younger siblings from their training grounds.

They nodded and ran ahead, and Reina smiled brightly until they were out of sight. Then suddenly she leaned against the nearest tree and sank to the ground, finally letting her tears fall.

She didn't want Rei to know how bad his words really hit her. He'd be upset for days...he always felt so guilty when he made her cry. He really was a sweet kid, he just never considered his words before he spoke.

After a while Reina stood up and wiped her eyes with the side of her arm.

'No more crying!' she silently ordered to herself. 'I don't want to be crying when I see him.'

Reina swiftly headed out of the training area and into the bustling streets of Konoha. She really hoped Chouji wasn't busy today.


End file.
